Heroes Card
Heroes Cards are an Alternate Artwork printing of cards. __TOC__ Details They appeared in the Sengoku Saga (DM-28 to DM-31), the Divine Evolution Saga (DM-32 to DM-35) series of booster packs as well as the Heroes Cross Packs (DMC-47 and DMC-48) and DMC-55. In the new format they also returned in the shock expansion DMX-12 Black Box Pack and DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack, with a later reappearance in DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack. While similar cards appeared in DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle and DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle, they are not heroes cards as they do not have the watermark. They have a picture of a character representing the creature (But it may not be used by said character) on the side of the artwork, as well as featuring the "h.C." watermark. Any card with a character on it but does not have the "h.C." watermark on it is not a heroes card and is not affected by Mr. Matsumoto. Such cards from DMC-47 Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu and DMC-48 Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira also feature additional English dialogue said by characters from the anime and manga series. Support Original TV Series characters Shobu Kirifuda *Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor (DM-28) *White, Blastflame Crimson Lord (DM-29) *Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon (DM-30) *Violence "Bolt" Dragon (DM-31) *Spear Lupia (DM-32) *Kaiser Wing Dragon (DM-33) *Toppa Lupia (DM-33) *Mach Lupia (DM-34) *Legend Lupia Wing (DM-35) *Sunshine NEX, the Enlightened (DM-35) *Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon (DMC-47) *Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon (DMC-47) *Bolgalshack, Super Divine Dragoon (DMC-47) *Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon (DMC-47) *Musha Decapitation Sword (DMC-47) *Flameburn Dragon (DMC-47) *Cocco Lupia (DMC-47) Hakuoh *Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments (DM-28) *Pure White, Thunder Beast (DM-29) *White Heaven, Thunderclap Elemental (DM-31) *White Knight Ulphas, Lord of Spirits (DM-32) *Wiz, White Knight Enlightener (DM-33) *Astinos, White Knight Spirit (DM-33) *Pillar of Feather, White Knight Fortress (DM-33) *White Knight Gate (DM-35) *Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake (DM-35) *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits (DMC-47) *Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon (DMC-47) *Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments (DMC-47) *Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law (DMC-47) *Endra Pappi (DMC-47) Mimi Tasogare *Cutie Heart (DM-28) *Astral Rush (DM-32) *Hellrush Max, the Super-Electric (DM-33) *Cutie Lupia (DM-34) Kyoshiro Kokujo *Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord (DM-28) *Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade (DM-29) *Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper (DM-33) *XENOM, the Reaper Fortress (DM-34) *Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord (DMC-48) *Terror Pit (DMC-48) *Maxval, Electro-Fuuma (DMC-48) George Kamamoto *Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor (DM-28) *Aqua Belala (DM-28) *Kenji Panda Nelra, Tyrannical Shogun (DMC-47) *Prisoned Pakoneko (DMC-47) *Colonel Koala, Forest Commander (DMC-47) *Gantora Maxivus (DMC-47) Ryoga Amachi *Shinra, the Great Expanse (DM-28) *Ryoma Giant (DM-29) *Kirino Giant (DM-31) *Kishima Giant (DM-32) *Ida, the Great Enigma (DM-35) *Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit (DMC-47) *Skysword, the Savage Vizier (DMC-47) Shori Kirifuda *Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General (DM-28) *Paper Para Benkei, JK Helmet (DM-29) *Crow Todoroki, Relentless Swordsman (DM-30) *Evolution Burst - Into the Wild (DM-32) *Massu Lupia (DM-34) *Hell's Scrapper (DMC-47) *Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon (DMC-47) Dr. Root *Unryu, Sumo Doctor (DM-29) *Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon (DMC-48) *Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang (DMC-48) Great Bucketman *Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow (DM-30) *Natural Snare (DMC-47) *Rabbillion, Protection Spirit (DMC-47) *Faerie Life (DMC-47) Fua Yu *Brunhilde, Ghost Knight (DM-30) *Oracion, Mysterious Samurai (DM-31) キュースマン (Teapot Man) *Loquat Retainers, the Wandering Travelers (DM-28) カードマン (Card Man) *JK Paper Nature (DM-28) Ash *Crimson Ash Lord (DM-28) *Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ (DM-32) *Jack Valdy, the Everlasting (DMC-48) *Volcano Charger (DMC-48) *Galek, the Shadow Warrior (DMC-48) *Propeller Mutant (DMC-48) *Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon (DMC-48) Gedo *Gigajadou (DM-34) Oasis *Diamond Cascade (DM-32) Rich *Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (DM-28) Shizuka *Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (DM-28) Toto *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade (DM-29) Vavelle *Al Babylon, Blue Divine Dragon (DM-29) *Crimson Mega Dragoon (DMC-48) *Aqua Surfer (DMC-48) *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil (DMC-48) Xanadu *Cyber X Xanadu (DM-32) Yesman *Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon (DM-28) *Master Weapon - All Yes (DM-31) *Yes Yazalis, Super Divine Dragon (DM-32) *Inferno Sign (DMC-48) Zakira *August the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye (DM-29) *Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General (DM-30) *King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord (DM-31) *Ghoul Ginus, the All-Destroying Fear Lord (DM-32) *Darkness Romanov, the Enlightened (DM-35) *Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye (DMC-48) *Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness (DMC-48) *Ivan the 2nd, Demonic Eye Gunman (DMC-48) *Necrodragon Metal Zangilas (DMC-48) *Gigappi Ponto (DMC-48) *Death, Destruction God (DMC-55) Adam *Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect (DM-30) *Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite (DM-32) *Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo (DM-33) *Sinwind, Viral Fuuma (DM-35) Eve *Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess (DM-30) *Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves (DM-31) *Kushinada, Light Weapon (DM-32) Happening *Pony Nature, Forest Beast Fairy (DM-30) Southern Cross *Darkness Southern (DM-28) Terror *Inaba Geeze, the Explosive (DM-31) Luna Kozuki *Lunar Kuroro (DM-33) Mikado Kozuki *Suva, Emperor of the Gods (DMC-55) *Vishu, Emperor of the Gods (DMC-55) Duel Masters Victory V characters Ragan Hiyama *Überdragon Bajulaterra (DMX-12) Toriyama Siblings *Überdragon Fighbird (DMX-12) Nanmo Nai *Supernova Venus la Saint Mother (DMX-12) Leo Hyakujuu *Gabriella, Holy Princess (DMX-12) Yohdel *Alephtina, Spiritual Princess (DMX-12) Atsushi Tracking *Supernova Betelgeuse Final Cannon (DMX-12) Hiroshi Taihei *King Tsunami (DMX-12) Gennai Saiba *Cyber A Irons (DMX-12) Mei Midoriyama *Supernova Bigbang Anastathis (DMX-12) Gou Tetsujo *Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom (DMX-12) Raou Kyokumaru *Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon (DMX-12) Seitaro Gero *Glider Man (DMX-12) Yamamoto Elegance Kumiko *Xenon Da Vinci, Master of Space (DMX-12) Yukiko Kamakura *Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider (DMX-12) Ran Ohata *Victory Apple (DMX-12) Bucyake *Brutal Charge (DMX-12) *Erikatchu, Diva Style (DMX-22) Benchan *Aqua Strummer (DMX-12) *Brain Storm (DMX-22) Dan Danda *Necrodragon Zalva (DMX-12) Minoru Koiwai *Raging Bamboo (DMX-12) Duel Masters Versus characters Katta Kirifuda *Master Seven, Passion Dragon (DMX-19) *Let's Dogiragon (DMX-22) Kojiro Sasaki *Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon (DMX-19) *DarthRayne, Dream Knight (DMX-22) *'Hokaben' *Cheering Pippi (DMX-22) Sasori Busujima *Chainrex, Super Chainkind (DMX-19) Lucifer *Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental (DMX-19) *Memories of the Planetary Dragon (DMX-22) Lulu Takigawa *Premium Madonna, Nobility Dragon Elemental (DMX-19) *Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon (DMX-22) Gyou *Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind (DMX-19) Duemouse *Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental (DMX-22) Basara *Liberation of the End (DMX-22) Hakase *Jester Brain (DMX-22) Rambo *Faerie Gift (DMX-22) Duema Land President' *Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier (DMX-22) 'Gyou' *Faerie Miracle (DMX-22) 'Erito Erairo' *Alice, Chaos Witch (DMX-22) '''Duema Three Musketeers' *Fuji Thunder, Sacred Dragon (DMX-22) Duel Masters Dash characters Yaeko *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality (DMX-12) *Idolmaster Leo (DMX-19) *Heaven's Gate (DMX-22) Etsu *Bolshack Cross NEX (DMX-12) *Crossfire, Millionaire (DMX-19) *Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon (DMX-22) Anne *Shaman Totem (DMX-12) *Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker (DMX-19) *Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor (DMX-22) Tomo *Marshall Queen (DMX-12) Shuu *Ghastly Drain (DMX-12) *Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons (DMX-19) *Ryusei In The Dark (DMX-22) Haru *Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons (DMX-19) *Ryusei In The Dark (DMX-22) Yuuya *Eureka Program (DMX-22) Category:Alternate Artwork